


Fern's First

by Dubious_Literature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Elves, F/F, Fantasy, First Time, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rutting, Submissive, Vaginal Fingering, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Literature/pseuds/Dubious_Literature
Summary: Fern is an eighteen-year-old elf who, thanks to her tribe's secretive elders, has never learned to properly pleasure herself. Since the elders won't teach her, it's up to her friend, Ember, to show her the ropes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Fern's First

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a story, hit me up. I'll do my best to get around to it. You will be credited for the idea and the story will be dedicated to you. For a list of things I won't write about, please see my profile. I love a challenge, so don't be shy! Send your creative ideas my way!

My name is Fern. I grew up in the outskirts of Curdingham near Lake Steletta deep within the coniferous forest of the realm. As I embarked into young womanhood, I cleverly discovered that one of the river rocks, its surface slick and smooth, rumbled due to the crashing of the adjacent waterfall. Whenever the elders would send me to forage for berries or pick wildflowers, I would go to my secluded spot in the river and sit peacefully on my rock, letting my strawberry hair down to bask in the rays of summer's dawn.

When I closed my eyes, I could hear the crashing of the falls, feel the vibrations thrumming beneath me. It was like a heartbeat, frequent and repetitious. I always longed to feel it deeper, so I would spread my legs and press my core against the wet surface of the stone. I would part my lips and hum a pleased sigh; the earth's palpitations felt good against my most private places.

I did this almost daily. When my duties kept me from spending time at the rock, I felt anxious. When I laid in bed at night, I made schedules in my head that would allow me time to go there the next day: help with breakfast, recite the history of my tribe to the village children, and finally, "forage" some more. Of course, that meant going back to my secret place.

One warm, summer's day, I was lounging on the rock with clothing set aside. My hair and body were soaked from the chilly mist. The stone rumbled underneath me, causing me to shift my hips. I wanted more. I _always_ wanted more, but alas, there was only so much the rock could give me. Its vibrations were always enough to make my lady feel moist, but never enough to feel satisfied. 

Suddenly, I heard my name from afar. It was Ember, a close friend from the village. She was five years my elder, with crow's hair and fierce, golden eyes. My face flushed hot with embarrassment as I reached for my clothes, but Ember said, "Don't." I dared not disobey her since she was older. She swaggered as she approached, casually stepping over smaller stones in her sandals until she reached my rock, taking a seat next to me. "I see you found the stone."

"Y-you knew about it?" I stuttered, naively thinking I was the first elf in the world to claim it. 

Ember nodded. "I come here at night and masturbate."

Now my face was doubly hot, redder than my hair, I was certain. I shifted uncomfortably. But Ember only smirked.

"Is that why you haven't been bringing back berries until late in the afternoon, Fern?"

My upper teeth sank into my bottom lip. "Uh huh."

Knowing Ember used the same rock for such private things was surprise enough, but I was truly befuddled when she said, "Here. Let me..."

The tall woman settled her hands on each of my thighs, beckoning them apart. As I said, I dared not defy her. My stomach rose to my throat, nerves crackling like lightning as she began caressing my legs, starting at my outer thighs and massaging ever inward. I swallowed hard, parting my legs further of my own volition this time.

"Do you cum when you're out here?" she asked, brushing a strand of wet hair behind my pointy ear.

"Um...I don't...I don't really know?"

"You would know if it happened," she explained, her voice richer than my childish, squirrely one. "It's important to learn these things," she continued. I was more nervous than I'd ever been as she took her index and middle fingers, sliding them down my bare slit. Ember chuckled. "You _do_ like this stone. Look how excited you are."

My lips parted and I felt a shiver start at the base of my spine, working its way slowly up as Ember spread me apart. The elders never talked about this sort of thing, at least not until we elven girls were mature enough to have husbands or wives. The elders decided when we were mature enough; there was no set age. But even though I recently came into my eighteenth year, the elders still wouldn't let me talk about marriage, which meant I knew nothing of pleasure, either. 

Keeping me spread, Ember took her opposite thumb and pressed it gently against my most sensitive spot. I had to shut my mouth and clench my jaw to keep from making noise. She ran an arduous circle around my special spot, causing my thighs to tremble as the stone did. 

"Aww, does Fern like that?" she cooed, moving her thumb in yet another blissful circle. I nodded, unable to keep from quivering. Wings formed in my belly. Gods, Ember was so pretty, and her touch was unlike anything the rock had ever given me. 

Ember's middle and forefingers pushed hard against my lips, spreading me wider. Her thumb moved faster, vibrating in a way. My back arched and I abruptly clenched my thighs; the sensation was fast and intense. "Spread," she demanded, and I did, legs relaxing back into position. Her thumb pressed against the bottom of my entrance. I attempted to stifle a mewl but it simmered at the back of my throat anyway. Ember heard it and laughed. "Aw, sweet pea...you're so aroused, aren't you? Look how wet-"

"Ember!" A voice came from the woods. 

I gasped and peeled away from her, terrified of one of the elders finding out that she had defiled me...and that I had let her. But Ember just laughed that cool, pretty laugh of hers and said, "I'll see you later, Fern."

After Ember left, I straddled the rock for a while. I tried rubbing against it and touching myself the way Ember did, but it wasn't the same. Eventually, I went back to actually foraging. Those wings never floated away from my stomach. 

That night, all I could think about was Ember, and in the morning, I was in an even greater state of need. I went about my chores but I could barely function. Every few minutes or so, I would sneak behind tree or alcove to paw at my privates, imagining the tall elf's touch. I would picture myself sitting in her lap and rutting, while in reality, I pressed myself against the edge of a table for friction. The next night I dreamt of Ember. When I awoke, my bed was wet beneath me and my parts ached terribly. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I was wanting so. 

That evening I visited Ember’s hut. I could see her through the window sitting in front of the small fire pit, reading by candlelight in her robes. She invited me in with a devilish smile and told me to close the door. I felt almost sick, I was so nervous.

Before I could say anything, she told me to stand still. "Yes, Ember," I answered. I watched in awe as she removed her garments, tossing them aside without a care in the world. Then, she spread her beautiful legs, strong and smooth like marble pillars. That's when Ember began to touch herself. She clenched her teeth and moaned, greedily dipping her finger inside herself. “Do you want this, Fern?”

I nodded frantically. Wishes of the elders be damned.

“Let me hear you say it,” she demanded. 

“I...I really want you, Ember!"

She beckoned me and I obeyed, heart pounding as I sank into her lap. I tried not to rub against her too soon; I didn't want to appear desperate, but I couldn't stop myself. My hips grinded against hers. To my surprise, Ember matched my motions with her own, groaning as her bare lady kissed my clothed one.

Next she removed my blouse, wasting no time in caressing my sides. I closed my eyes and basked in her exploration, tingles flowing up and down my spine and arms. My eyes opened only when I felt a sensational tug on one of my pert nipples. Her teeth were working my sensitive nub, and I barely managed to hold back my moan. Her tongue ran circles around it over and over again. I could feel my private parts moisten under my skirt. I moved impatiently against her again, allowing my body to do what it felt was natural. Ember sighed pleasurably in return. I liked when she made noises like that, and I _really_ like when she made them because of me. I rubbed against her again, eliciting a similar noise. It was so new, so erotic to me.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hips and forced my onto my knees, hoisting up the bottom of my skirt. I wore nothing underneath as usual and my thighs were already dripping with need. With me on my knees and Ember sitting flat, she brought my parts to her lips and ran the tip of her tongue from bottom to top, giving my wanting pearl a lustful flick.  
This time, I could not suppress my sounds of pleasure. A low moan escaped me as my thighs quivered.

Ember repeated the motion with her tongue, but harder, slower this time. I moaned again, involuntarily squirming against her. As I did she claimed me with her lips, tongue delving inside of me and swirling deeply around before traveling back up my slit and circling that sweet bud of mine. "Mmm! Ah!" I squeaked, and continued with such noises as she repeated the process, slipping her tongue back down to claim my insides, then my slit, then my special spot over and over. I was so moist that I felt embarrassed, but Ember groaned as she cleaned me, suckling away all of my pearlescent want.

My fingers tangled in her mess of black hair. I rocked my hips against her mouth, growing wetter and wetter by the second. It was a futile effort for her to clean me, because every time she lapped up my need, I was dripping all over again.

Ember had me turn around and get onto my hands and knees where she licked me some more. She only teased at first, my swollen parts peeking through my thighs in desperation. But eventually, she began to run circles around my entrance with her forefinger. I gave a small, breathy moan as Ember slipped her finger inside. I had never felt my parts contract like that before, and it made me whimper out loud. "Ohhh!"

I was teasing my own nipples before I realized I was doing it. They were hard and wanting as Ember’s finger delved deeper into my reaches. She laughed, claiming my virginity for herself. I felt like I was falling and flying at the same time, and gods, it was beautiful. I needed more. 

I realized how tight I felt when she added another finger. "Rock your hips," she commanded, and as I always did, I obeyed. The feeling was indescribable, especially when she reached her other hand around and began working my sensitive spot again. I accidentally moaned as she massaged me, rocking and grinding against her fingers. Having them inside of me felt so much better than rubbing my slit against the rock!

“You’re making me hot,” said Ember, voice breathy and warm.

"Can I see?” I asked. Ember slipped her fingers out and I shivered again. I turned around to see her swollen, pink parts dripping with lust. She moaned and spread open her legs, showing off every last inch of herself for my pleasure. My belly was on fire, and I felt my own crotch radiate pleasure all by itself. “Oh gods,” I murmured. I needed to touch her, so I did what she had done to me: I started to lick her. 

Ember was far less shy than myself and moaned without restraint. She kept her rear locked firmly against the ground as I tasted her. I ran my tongue along every bit of her. Her taste, her sweet moans, and the gentle fluctuation of her hips left my own thighs feeling slick. The pleasure was intense, but not as intense as it was for Ember.

"Shit...you’re gonna make me cum, Fern!"

I had never experienced orgasm myself, let alone given somebody else one. But as I looked up, Ember was sweating and panting, licking her lips and spreading her legs further.   
“Come on, lick my pussy!"

I dipped my head back between her legs and suckled on her spot, exploring it with my eager tongue. “Fuck!” she moaned, hips stirring with even the smallest of my laps. I sucked and sucked until her moans bled into one another in a long sound of passion. "Ohhhhhhhh fuck I'm cumming!" she declared, cursing and swearing as bliss ripped through her. 

She panted as I pulled my head back. That...that was the single most enticing thing I had ever experienced. All it did was make me needier. No one was touching me, but my parts were throbbing. “Oh gods, mmm…” I complained, and rocked my hips against the air as I sat on my knees. 

“You dirty virgin girl...” she cooed, “You need to cum too, don't you?”

“Yes!” I begged, rutting against nothing. I couldn’t stop.

Ember reached out and slapped my parts. I yelped, jerking them against her hand and trying to rub against her fingers. She slapped me again and I felt a strange, intense wave of...something. It was this long, hard pull that took my hips with it. “Oh!” I cried. 

“Spread!” she demanded.

I laid on my back and obeyed, spreading my legs wide open. She smacked my crotch again and I squirmed, wanting so badly for her to touch me harder, desperate for her hands. “Please Ember!” I wailed.

Another slap, another wave. It was this unbearable, rigorous rush of need, pulling my hips in again and again. It took with it a whimper born of need. Ember bent my legs at the knees, hovering over me. I felt exposed, skirt splayed around my belly. My parts were hot and needy.

“Look at you, making a mess of my floor!” she said. She ran a single finger around my entrance before sucking on it herself, tasting my fluids.

“Ember…” I moaned.

She pressed her finger against me very, very softly. Even such a soft, almost non-existent touch made my hips wiggle and my core seize up, contracting hard. I was panting now. 

“P-please, Ember..."

“Someone is edging,” she teased.

I may not have understood it then, but she was right. I was teetering, holding on by the thinnest of threads. Every time she touched me I thought I was going to die; that my world would fall apart and crumble, because I was being painfully denied something I needed more than anything else in the world. 

“Do you need it?”

“Please Ember, I need it!” I wailed.

Ember slapped my pulsating nub and I moaned. _Oh, yes..._ Then she slapped it again. _My hips! Gods, my hips!_ And again. _Fuck!_

This time, she kept contact. I rutted hard. The waves were intense. _Fuck!_ Her fingers were back inside. _Fuck!!_ She was filling me, stroking me. _Fuck!!!_ Ember was thrusting into me, lighting up my core; my pussy, it was going to… 

“OHHHHHHH GODS!" 

I pulsed. Throbbed. Moaned; moaned and moaned and moaned as she fucked me to release.


End file.
